the Williams family
by carson34
Summary: Take a look at Danny's family
1. Danny

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this change up. I am going to try to have a Halloween special storylines out by Halloween. Let me know what you think of it. As many of you know that Steve is my favorite but I still like Danny.

* * *

Chapter one: Danny

Danny woke up that morning knowing that he had to say goodbye to Gabby. He wasn't going to like this but he did take Steve's advice about not holding her back. He got showered and dressed to head to get Grace ready. He knows that she hates this as much as he does.

"What is going to happen after she leaves?" Grace asked her father as she got into the car.

"I don't know but we will figure it out." He responded to his daughter.

Danny walked into the house to find his girlfriend standing there. He was surprised to see her there since they had just dropped her off at the airport. She had accepted the job that would take her away for the next six months.

"Hey what are doing here?" He asked her. He was confused by her being there since he had gotten back from the airport.

"I chose us. I chose both you and Grace. I can't leave you two since I will miss you too much. Tell me that it's not to late for us." She responded to him.

"It's not." He said as he walked closer to her. They headed up for a romantic reunion.

The next morning, Danny woke up to hear someone knocking on the front door and he gets out of bed and heads to find out who it is. He opens the door to find someone from his past.

Danny's door

After opening the door, Danny was surprised to find his sister standing there. He was surprised to find her standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his sister.

"I came to see my brother and niece." She responded to her brother.

"That's great. I have missed you being around. Grace is at Rachel's right now for a couple more days but she will be here on Friday." Danny revealed to her as he let her come into the house. He watched her sitting down and smiled at her.

"So tell me about your work?" She asked him. She had heard that he was on a task force with a guy that got him shot the first time.

"I work with a group of two boys and one girl. Occasionally Steve's friend will help us out on some cases." He responded to her. "Do you want to meet them?"

"Yeah sure. Let's go." She responded to him. Danny and his sister went to his car and headed to headquarters. He was surprised to find the whole team still there.

"Hey guys, what is going on?" He asked his team mates.

"Nothing. We are just sitting here and reflections on the team." Kono responded to him as she saw the woman that is standing next to him. "Who is that?"

"It's my sister." He responded to her. He watched as his best friend stand up and gave her a handshake.

"Steve McGarrett." He introduced him self

"Paige Williams." She introduced her name to the rest of the team.

"I got a feeling that you are moving out here." Kono responded to her.

That night

Danny and Paige arrived back at the house to find Gabby there waiting for them. She had made dinner. They sit down and enjoy the rest of the night together.

It's been two weeks since Paige came into town and she decided to keep a secret from her brother.

Danny was driving to pick up Grace for his week with her. He was looking forward to it since they were going to go to Maui for the week. Danny knew that she had never been since he asked Rachael about it. Rachael was happy that he is such a good dad to their daughter but she had a secret. She had found out that Charlie was not her husband's son but Danny's son. She couldn't tell either one of them that Charlie is Danny's son. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard that there was knocking on the door. She went to go open the door to find her ex husband there. Grace came running into the room.

"Hey Danno." She greeted her father.

"Hey pretty girl." He responded to his daughter. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." She responded to her dad as she showed him her bags.

"Grace, we are only going for a couple of days and I don't think that you need all this stuff." Danny revealed to her as he couldn't believe how much she had brought with them.

"Danno, girls never have to much things." Rachael tells her ex husband.

"Alright Grace. Let's go." He told his daughter as he takes her stuff to his car. Grace says goodbye to her mom and heads for the car.

Danny walked into the house after being at work for the past couple of hours to find Gabby sitting there with Grace and his sister.

"Hey there is my favorite girls." He greeted his family.

"How was your day at work?" Paige asked her brother.

"It was fine. Steve tried to kill me but rather then that there was nothing new." Danny revealed to his sister.

"I'm sure that he didn't mean it." She responded to her brother.

Author Note: alright I will be back with another chapter with Grace or Gabby. I hope that you enjoy this storyline. I decided to change it up with the chapters so there will be about four chapters so please make sure that you review and let me know what you think. Also don't forget to check out my Twitter as carson34ff where I posted everyday about the updating my stories.


	2. Grace

Author Note: I'm back with a new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this new chapter set up. I was planning to just do two or three chapters for each character but then I decided to write them as one big chapter.

* * *

Chapter two: Grace

Rachel's house

Grace knew that she wanted to go back to her dad's house since then they could stay asleep all night long. But not at her mom's house since Charlie loved waking up around four times a night. She tries to keep her CD player on all night since that's the only way to keep asleep. It was Friday night and it's her turn to go to her father's house and boy was she happy to go over there. She could get some much needed sleep. She walked downstairs to find her mother getting ready to take her over to her father's house. Normally Danny was there to pick her up.

"Mom, where's danno?" She asked her mother.

"He had to work late last night and asked me to take you to his house." Rachel responded to her daughter.

"Okay. Where's Charlie?" She asked wondering where her brother was at.

"He's upstairs with the nanny." Rachel revealed to her daughter. She was happy that she was getting a break from her baby boy. She wished that he would sleep thou the night but he is not. "are you ready to be with your dad?"

"Yes mom. Let's go." She said as she got ready to go with her mom.

Danny's house

Rachel had pulled up and Grace got out of the car to walk up to her father's house. She was happy to be spending a week there with him. She walked into the house to smile at her father's house.

Author Note: Did anyone hear that there is going to be a fourth to Back to the future? Don't forget to review and check out my twitter page where I would love to chat with you on. My twitter link is "Carson34ff" where I tweet everyday.


End file.
